A Day To Remember
by IxLovexRobots
Summary: Light and L pretty much had the best day ever.


***NOTE*** I do not own Death Note, or any of its characters.

Light Yagami waited anxiously in his two bedroom apartment for his phone to ring. He was expecting a phone call from his companion L. Light hadn't heard from him in two days, and he was starting to get worried. He occupied himself by replaying the conversation he had with Misa earlier in his mind. Misa confessed of her foot fetish, and asked Light to take off his socks. Light declined and made Misa get out.

There was a knock on the door to Light's apartment, which made him jump. He groaned hoping it wasn't Misa. He got off the sofa and walked over to the door.

"Misa! Go away! I don't want you to lick my feet!" he said and opened the door. "Oh." was all he said when he saw L slouching in the doorway.

L looked at Light confused. "What's this about Misa licking your feet?" he asked while walking in and sitting down on the black leather sofa in the living room.

"Oh, it's nothing. Misa told me she had a foot fetish. She wants to lick my feet! I told her to get the fuck out. I thought it was her at the door coming back." Light explained.

"Sorry I didn't call. Thought I'd come over instead. "

"Oh, it's cool. So, what do you want to do today?" Light asked as he looked straight into L's eyes.

After two minutes of dreamy eye contact, L blurted out "LIGHT, I WANT TO GO TO THE PARK!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light and L exited the apartment and made their way over to Fairview park. It was peaceful there, which is why they liked it so much. It was usually crowded with kids, but once L and Light got there they all left, for they were afraid of L.

They made their way over to the swings, where they both took a swing. They swung at a slow pace, which was more like a steady rock. All the while they made dreamy eye contact, never looking away from each other's eyes. Light had a strong urge to grab L's hand, but he wanted to keep things appropriate.

After two hours of that, L broke the silence. "Light, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Light nodded his head in agreement, and the two men walked to the diner nearby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L ordered a cheeseburger, french-fries, onion rings, a chocolate shake, vanilla ice cream, and a piece of cherry pie. Light kept it simple and ordered a cheese pizza. They sat in a booth furthest away from the door, across from each other. They ate in silence, but all the while made that dreamy eye contact again. Light's urge to reach out and hold L's hand increased, and was harder to resist.

After they were done eating and paid the waitress, they left and went back to Light's apartment.

"That was really fun. I really enjoyed our time together." L said once they were back inside.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it too." Light said. "Follow me." He said and led L to Light's bedroom.

The two men gasped in horror at what they saw. Misa was lying in the bed sucking her own feet.

"Ohmigosh!" Misa said when she heard them. "I demand you get your ass in this bed Light Yagami right now and let me lick your feet!" she said in a seductive tone.

Light and L just looked at Misa like she was crazy and left the room and went back into the living room. They sat next to each other on the sofa, and stared into each other's eyes for 10 minutes. The urge to hold L's hand was stronger than ever, but Light did his best to ignore it.

"It's getting late. See you later Light." L said as he stood up to go home. Light stood up too and looked at L.

"Thanks for the magical night. I will never forget it." They made brief eye contact again, and L turned around and went home.

Light groaned as he went into the bedroom where Misa was. She was still lying in bed dressed in her pajamas sucking her toes. She stopped when she saw Light come in.

"Light! Have you came for me?" she asked with hope.

"No. I'm going to bed." he said and got a change of clothes from the dresser. He took them with him and went to sleep in the other bedroom.

Author's note: It's supposed to be pointless. And suck. Reviews make me happy!


End file.
